


Warm Hands

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Multi, Stubborn ex-Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan pushes himself too hard; luckily, his husband and wife are there to catch him.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> We're projecting again tonight, lads.

"You're in pain." It isn't a question. Obi-Wan is half tempted to ask how Jango knows, but he shakes his head.

"I'm fine." He hates acknowledging that he can't always release his pain to the Force like a Jedi should.

Satine scoffs mildly, but he doesn't need the Force to read the worry in her face. "You don't need to play the good Jedi with us, stubborn man," she says fondly, "Is it your back again?"

There's no putting them off his scent now, and he nods, his shoulders slumping. He'd pushed himself, and now he's paying the price. It feels like his spine is twisting in on itself, and the pain is radiating up into his shoulders and down through his hips and legs.

"Cyare, do you have that oil I picked up last time we were on Mon Cala?" Jango murmurs, and Satine nods, the rustle of her gown fading as he guides Obi-Wan to their bed. 

He doesn't know when the pain started to crash like a wave over him, drowning out his surroundings, but he meekly lets Jango get him onto the bed and strip off his tunic. He'd like to make some quip about getting him out of his clothes, but he can't quite put words together, and besides, the look on his husband's face says it probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway.

It feels good just to lay on the soft mattress, some of the strain taken off his muscles, and then he's aware of Satine in the room again, as she gently lifts his shoulders and lets him rest his head on her lap. Jango keeps a hand on his back as he drips warm oil down his spine, the heat sinking into him, followed by blissful numbness. 

"We want to take care of you, cyar'ika, just let us help you." Jango sounds exasperated as he kneads away the tension, but there’s the same fondness as Satine there too. 

"You don't have to convince us that you're perfect and don't need help," she adds, her nails scratching lightly at his scalp as she runs them through his hair. "We love you. You're safe here." Her voice is dropping to a low murmur, and he finds himself slowly dropping with it, almost floating on the bliss that comes after pain fades away.

He doesn't deserve them, he thinks, but apparently he says it aloud, because Satine shushes him. "You do. You deserve everything," she says, and Jango leans down to press a kiss between his shoulders as he whispers his agreement.

Obi-Wan doesn't think he could argue if he wanted to, so he doesn't, just drifts slowly into dreamless sleep.


End file.
